


Patrica Ana slash fic

by Jadesprite



Category: Pobre Ana, extr@ (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Global Warming, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Self indulgent spanish assignment, sword fight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesprite/pseuds/Jadesprite
Summary: Ana and Patricia get married :DDDD
Relationships: Ana/Patricia, Ricardo/Ana (friendship), Sam/Nico (heavily implied)





	Patrica Ana slash fic

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't find any fics in the fandom to our suprise. Would love to know if anyone is active in the fandom. Loosely based on real events.

lol gonna update this soon (project due on thursday)


End file.
